dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty
Chapter twenty of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The Higher-for-Hire squad, Gregory Sari and Clara Cloudkicker the five air-pirates and Daring-Dan-Dawson board a Blohm & Voss BV 222-fying-boat and plan on using it to board the Glorious Overlord. "Now lets go save Kit Ramon and Nestor" Riven says and starts up the plane, though it doesn't, "uh if we can" he adds and keeps trying, the plane gives off a sound but never starts, Rebecca groans, "patience, we're trying to boost the power" Baloo assures and turns to Wildcat, "Wildcat, see if you can spark the ignition chamber" he suggests, "roger" Wildcat replies and crawls to a compartment to work, once finished Riven again tries to start it up, but still doesn't, "that's not it, try opening the fuel lifters all the way" Gregory proposed and Wildcat does so, and this time the plane works, "good work buddy" Molly praises as the BV 222 taxis and lifts off toward the Glorious Overlord, Dawson sent a message that he was bringing in the prisoners to make Kit choose, but really was sneaking the good-guys aboard, once they approach the E.560-bomber, they link up in the empennage's section where an access hatch was located underneath, and the BV-222 has one right on it's back, allowing them entry. In the sky around the Glorious Overlord, the battle still rages, now with the Jungle-Aces in it. "Good to see you all are alright" Lady Timothy compliments from her Gloster Pioneer, "yeah, I just hope the others can save Kit and the tykes" Rey prays as she shoots a J8M-interceptor, Bert Felix and Sam on the other hand were having a bit of trouble with another that won't leave them alone, "we could use a hand here" Sam begs while firing the XTB2D Skypirate's dorsal-turret, Felix doing the same with a ventral-turret, but the lone J8M was still dodging while shooting them, Bert trying with all his might to keep swerving the big-plane, "I'm on it guys, hold on" Ernie vows and does something unexpected: instead of going up behind the rocket-plane, he attacks from the front, Bert swerves to allow Ernie to shoot and the hyena blows the J8M up good, "thanks Ernie, I thought we were goners" Bert replies, "not today" Ernie states, he'll never let his friends die. Back on the Glorious Overlord, the good-guys Dawson and pirates get aboard (Dawson pretended that he was a hostage used to get them onboard and once the security was taken care of, the good-guys and pirates were off while Dawson went to look for Kit). Coming out of a hallway, they see a squad of Jepangnesian-troops rush by and once the coast was clear they emerge. "Think we should blow up this thing once we find the boys?" Clara wonders, "if you're up for it" Baloo replies, "I knew I should have brought Hacksaw" Karnage laments, "I don't trust Dawson, he's probably alerting the personnel about us right now" Gregory expressed, "I don't trust him either, but like I said: I am good at telling a lie, and you trust me right?" Riven responds, "of course, but that doesn't make me feel better" Gregory retorts, "we're still gonna blow this up aren't we?" Dumptruck asks, "of course we are ya nitwit" Karnage answers irritably, "for a bad influence they sure are dumb" Sari remarks on the pirate's low-intelligence or absence of it: that was probably what saved Kit from becoming like them (at least that's what Sari thought), "you don't know the half of it" Baloo replies, "okay, we blow it up in say the engine-area since that's one of the most important parts of planes isn't it?" Molly devised, "yes" Wildcat answers, "we will be doing it" Karnage states, "you sure you're up for this?" Rebecca wonders, "yes" the pirates answer, "I'll go in and try to find the boys, but the troopers will be on our tail, we have to be ready for that, so maybe we should..." Gregory plans out until he sees Baloo was bobbing his head to his left, much to his confusion, "why are you doing that? why are you doing, mm, this? I'm trying to come up with a plan" he demands, but Baloo gestures him to look behind him and once everybody fallow Baloo's sight, they get a shock: there outside a window that lead to the hangar, were Ramon and Nestor scaling the wall, and the group could not believe it. As with Ramon and Nestor, they now come into a hallway, but stop when they hear a sound, Ramon swoops his rifle at...the good guys (and pirates)! he and Nestor cannot believe it! "Are you two alright?" Rebecca asks, "yeah" Ramon answers, "good" Hal mutters, but as expected the two boys get hugged, "oh I'm so glad you're safe" Gregory praises as he Clara and Sari hug Nestor, Baloo Rebecca and Riven do the same with Ramon, "what are you doing here?" Nestor asks, "rescuing you and Kit" Sari answers, "how'd you two escape, and get the gun?" Baloo wonders, "well Ramon pulled off a hypnosis-trick on a guard, and it actually worked" Nestor explained, "escape now, hug later" Karnage reminds and they reluctantly comply, heading for a door. Elsewhere, Kit was still in his quarters watching the battle. He saw one of the YB bombers land and deploy three fighters, no doubt for the Jungle-Aces, who are now taking part in the battle, he also saw Lumat's plane, which confirmed his theory that the Swatzis took it (and prays Lumat was the one flying it right now), and he noticed the flying-boat coming over to the Glorious Overlord, but wasn't sure why. His thoughts are interrupted when his door opens and the High Marshal walks in. "What do you want?" Kit demands, "to recruit you" the Marshal states, "forget it, I'd rather be an air-pirate again than an Axis-doer" Kit rejects, "a pity, but we can't have you stopping us, so we'll kill you if we must, which I'm sure you are more than willing to take, but I doubt you're family will, especially your real one" the Marshal reminds and Kit knew he was right: if he did take the execution his families and friends would be devastated, he couldn't afford to part ways with his biological-one again, but he didn't want to work for the Axis either, even if he would still be alive, but that option did have a lot more pros than the other one, so it may be his only hope of getting out of this, "okay, I'll join" he murmurs, "what!?" a familiar voice screams and they see Dawson standing in the doorway, "what are you doing here?" the Marshal asks, "Kit's two families are onboard" Dan informs, "what?!" the Marshal gasps and at this runs out, telling Dan to stand guard, "you brought them here, didn't you?" Kit theorized, "yeah I did, come on" Dan admits and beckons Kit to fallow him out, and the two take off back to the flying-boat. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter twenty-one Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction